In recent years, development of a memory device storing data has been advanced. As the memory device, for example, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), an FeRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory), a mask ROM (Read Only Memory), an EPROM (Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory), an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory), a Flash Memory and the like are given.
In addition, in recent years, development has been advanced on a semiconductor device which can send and receive data wirelessly. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as an IC chip, an IC tag, an ID chip, an ID tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) chip, an RF tag, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), or a transponder and has already been introduced in some markets (e.g., patent document 1). The semiconductor device like this is provided with the memory device storing data.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-282050